Em um novo universo
by Lady Miia
Summary: Em uma luta contra vários vilões a liga cai em um portal que os levam para o universo Marvel, lá eles encontram os vingadores, como eles agiriam com em relação a eles? E se soubessem que teriam que passa um semana lá até que o portal fosse novamente aberto. Uma semana cheia de rivalidade, romances, brigas, ciúmes e muitos outros...


No refeitório da liga...

Já era 04h00min da tarde, Shayera e Diana estavam sentadas em uma mesa e estavam conversando sobre outro fora que o Bruce deu na Diana.

– Quantas vezes eu te disse que o Bruce não presta Diana, acorda ele não gosta de você – Disse Shayera.

– Ok, eu já entende mais não precisa jogar na cara! - Disse Diana chorando.

– Precisa sim, Esquece ele Di é para o seu próprio bem, você é linda, inteligente, simpática, carismática e muito mais, você Diana pode conquista qualquer homem que quiser, não precisa do idiota do Bruce –

– Isso não é verdade, se eu posso conquista qualquer homem por que eu não consigo com o Bruce? -

– Não da para conversa com você Diana, depois de tudo que o Bruce te faz você ainda gosta dele, você só pode está louca, só pode ser isso –

– É porque você não sente o que eu estou sentido, você pensa que é fácil esquece a pessoa que você ama do dia para noite? –

– Penso –

– Shayera você não está mim ajudando em nada –

– Como dá para ajudar? Se você mesma não quer esquece o Bruce –

Quando Diana ia responder seus comunicadores tocam.

– Venham para sala de reuniões, urgente – J'onh o marciano.

– Tudo bem J'onh – Diana.

– Vamos – Disse Shayera.

As duas saíram correndo em direção a sala de reuniões, quando chegaram Flash, Batman, Superman e lanterna verde as esperavam, então Shayera logo perguntou.

– O que está havendo? – Shayera

– Alguns vilões estão atacando Nova Iorque – Superman.

– Quem são os vilões? - Diana.

– Coringa, Circe, Sinestro, Giganta, Capitão frio e bizarro – Batman disse encarando Diana.

– E qual é o plano? – Diana tentado não olhar para Bruce.

– Vamos formar duplas, é melhor porque se chegamos todos juntos eles podem nos atacar de vez e ficaremos em desvantagem, aí cada dupla vai a um jato, quando chegamos lá atacaremos – Superman.

– E qual é a dupla? Eu vou com a Di – Flash.

– Não Wally, você vai com o lanterna verde, eu vou com a Shayera e o Batman vai... – Superman foi interrompido por Diana.

– Eu não vou com Batman de novo – Diana.

Batman não acreditou no que a amazona disse, ela sempre queria e com ele e agora não queria, ele ficou pasma com a possibilidade de Diana a pessoa que ele amava tivesse esquecido ele.

– Olha aí, a Di quer e comigo não é princesa? – Flash.

– Claro Flash – Disse Diana sorridente.

– Mais é melhor você ir com Batman –

– Mas eu não quero ir com o Batman – Disse Diana olhando para Bruce.

– E nem eu quero, e com certas pessoas – Disse Batman friamente olhando para Diana.

– Fala longo na minha cara que sou eu Bruce – Disse Diana perdendo a paciência.

– Sabe gente, quem briga de mais acaba junto no final – Flash falou baixinho.

– Cala boca Wally – Bruce e Diana falaram juntos.

– Olha aqui, agente já vai, ninguém aqui está com animo de assiste briguinha de casal, ta tchau – Disse Shayera saindo da sala de reuniões com os outros.

POV- Diana

Eu tinha perdido minha paciência, eu amava o Bruce mais ele só mim tratava mal e eu não era seu saco de pancada, até que resolve lhe trata do mesmo jeito que ele mim tratava, mas era difícil eu o amava.

– Eu não vou com você – Falei enquanto ia em direção a porta de saída, mais Bruce seguro meu braço mim fazendo volta de frente a ele, ficamos a pouca distancia um do outro até que ele diminuiu e disse.

– Diana Nova Iorque precisa de você, agora porque você não quer ir comigo você não vai ajuda a humanidade? Olha aqui a você vai sim Princesa nem que para isso eu tenha que te levar no colo! – Batman disse seriamente.

– E quem disse que você vai me levar no colo? Eu não vou com você e ponto final, eu vou sozinha ta? E mim solta! – Disse tentando me soltar, mais ele mim levantou e me colocou em seu ombro – Me solta Batman – Gritei tentando que ele me soltasse mais não tinha jeito.

– Você não pode ir sozinha, se não ficara em desvantagem, pelo amor de Deus me escuta uma vez na vida! –Batman falou mim levando até o jato.

– Me solta ou eu vou fazer um escândalo –

– E você já não está fazendo um? –

– Me solta Batman, ou eu... –

– Pronto te soltei, agora entra –

– E quem é você para falar o que eu devo ou não? – Disse apontando o dedo para ele.

– Eu sou o Batman, agora entra logo ou será que eu vou ter que te levar no colo outra vez? –

– eu vou entra porque eu quero e não porque está mandando, entendeu? –

– Entende, agora entra –

Então nós entremos me sentei do lado dele já que ele estava pilotando, alguns minutos de silêncio, quando estávamos próximos a Nova Iorque, fiquei pasma com o que eu via Nova Iorque estava completamente destruída e mais a liga estava perdendo.

– Vamos logo Bruce, eles precisam de nos –

Depois de uns minutos Bruce pousou o jato e então descemos Nova Iorque estava horrível totalmente destruída e nos estávamos em desvantagem.


End file.
